Ben 10 - Power of a Hundred (Episodes)
Ben 10 - Power of a Hundred is a sequel to Ben 10 - Omniverse. Biography Ben 10 Power of Hundred starts where Ben 10 Omniverse - A New Dawn ended. It starts with Ben starting college, but a few days later, he leaves for Summer Vacation. This includes him getting the Ultimateomnitrix, the new omnitrix where you also have a feature to evolve the aliens into their Ultimate forms, just like the Ultimatrix. Ben uses new aliens, such as Overflow, Rocks, Squidstrictor and an alien called Moocaw. Now Kevin has joined Rook and Ben on their adventures, where they meet the biggest enemies in this series, Albedo, Diagon, Aggregor, Khyber, Animo, Vilgax, Forever Knights and Hex. Characters * Benjamin Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Grandpa Max * Gwen Tennyson * Azmuth * Psyphon * Dr. Animo * Clancy * Hex * Vilgax * Myaxx * Michael Morningstar (Darkstar) * Limax I * Limax II * Limax III * Kraab * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Jimmy Jones * Rhomboid Vreedle * Octagon Vreedle * Blukic * Driba * Albedo * Space Security Officer * Enforcer Alien * Interpreter Alien * Leader Alien * Zombozo * Pierce Wheels * Cerebrocrustacean King * Cerebrocrustacean Soldiers * Polymorph * Sublimino * Professor Paradox * Pakmar * Enoch * Forever Knights * Squire * Reinsracc II * Vaxasaurian Giant * Vaxasaurian King * Vaxasaurian Predator * Vaxasaurian Pyronite * Nonagon Vreedle * Septagon Vreedle * Perplaxahedron Guards * Ship * Baz-El * Wocomet * Mr. Moows * Will Harangue * Tetrax Shard * Rojo * Driscoll * Dr. Psychobos (Cameo) * Pisciss Volann Guards * Pisciss Volann Soldiers * Magister Pyke * Magister Gilhil * Yenaldooshi (Werewolf) * Mummy * Zs'Skayr * Dr. Viktor * Thumbskull * Acid Breath * Frightwig * Phil Episodes 'SEASON 1' * A NEW DAWN Ben's Omnitrix is destroyed, and Azmuth gives him the Mighty UltimateOmnitrix, similar to the Ultimatrix. * A NEW ALLIANCE Kevin agrees to join Ben and Rook to investigate more Alien Activity, while Psyphon mysteriously attacks Undertown. * ANIMO ATTACKS PT. 1 Dr. Animo with his future suit and Clancy return to turn every animal in bellwood into bigger and monsterous beasts. * ANIMO ATTACKS PT. 2 Ben, Rook and Kevin team up with Gwen, Paradox, Azmuth, Albedo, Blukic and Driba to take down both Animo and Clancy. * A DARK NIGHT When fighting against Darkstar, The Ultimateomnitrix accidentally scans his DNA, causing Darkstar to be a part of the watch. * FRAMED Three Unknown Limax Soldiers disguise as Ben, Rook and Kevin and wreak Havoc in Bellwood, causing them to be framed. * CRAB WARS Kraab uses a device to multiply himself into a thousand, and challenges Ben to come and fight all his soldiers. * PRISON BREAK Ben is put into Incarceon Prison by a Space Security who things he is an evil imposter alien fighting to take over the universe. * BAT CLOWN When Ben's Watch only transforms him into Brainstorm, Zombozo invades a hospital and turns every person into bats. * A HAND FULL OF BRAINS Ben's Brainstorm Disaster results in him being stranded in a world full of Brainstorms demanding to remove them from the watch. 'SEASON 2' * SQUID IN A SWAMP Ben, Rook and Kevin hear from Myaxx that Vilgax is hunting for a power-enhancing orb in the swamps of the planet Terradino. * FROM BOUNTY TO REPO The Vreedle Brothers come to earth seeking help from Ben to defeat Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight who have took over their planet. * UNDER TOXIC LEVELS A Polymorph covered with Poision lands on Earth, demanding the people to let him release his poision underwater. * HYPNOSCIENCE Sublimino returns to Bellwood and hypnotises Professor Paradox so he could get revenge on his old and big enemy, Ben Tennyson. * SQUID SQUARE Vilgax disguises as The Sentinel and invites Ben, Kevin and Rook to Perplaxahedron, but the trio find out as soon as they reach.. * THE ULTIMATE HAZARD PT. 1 Albedo upgrades his Ultimatrix to the Ultimatebiomnitrix and unlocks the Ultimate Atomix-X feature, to take revenge on Ben. * THE ULTIMATE HAZARD PT. 2 Ben is attempting to find all pieces of the old Potis Altiare to upgrade Alien X and defeat Albedo within Thirty Six Hours. * NEMETRIKNIGHT Enoch mysteriously steals the pieces of the Nemetrix from Dr Psychobos' Lab, and makes his own new Nemetrix. * WATER CUBE Ben, Kevin and Rook meet a Cube-Shaped Orishan called Wocomet, and the watch scans his DNA, and Ben unlocks Overflow. * LIGHTNING BOLT When Ben takes part of a Kineceleran Race at Kinet, he spots Purple Lightning finding out that Ghostfreak has brought back the wolf and mummy. 'SEASON 3' (No Episodes released) Category:Episode Guides Category:Character Lists